dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal'Zhir
'''Kal'Zhir '''is the capital city of The Expanse. Within the city the second home of Empress Thaalmar can be found as well as the biggest military keep in the province. The city is surrounded by tall walls and has 4 gates that lead in and out of the city. The city and it's watch are all dressed with an emblem of a shiny golden star. City Description The city of Kal'Zhir is the biggest city in The Expanse. The center of the city is decorated by a very tall obelisk and around the obelisk is the bazaar and additional shops. Very generic shops but also an Arcana Emporium and a big shop called Haran's Hideaway. To the north of the marketplace stands a tall statue dedicated to a huntress called Lianore Elwynn, she saved the city in a fight against a black dragon in the year 705 of the 3rd Era. In the south eastern corner of the city a very big mansion can be found, surrounded by fences and a gate. The mansion is of Elvish architecture and is dressed with beautiful green and white tiles. This is the second home of Empress Thaalmar. The north eastern corner of the city houses the city's temple, devoted to many deities. Almost all major gods and godesses have dedicated altars there. Down the road towards the west of the temple another giant mansion is built, this one not looking Elvish like the Empress's home. This mansion is dressed with huge sandstone walls and murals and a very elaborate pattern of towers spiral across the roof. Further west of that mansion lies the city's bank, which is also a very big building with multiple levels to it, swirling domed rooftops and dark stone tile walls and a lot of security posts around and on the building. The most western part of the city houses the military keep, a giant fortress that houses the military station, guardhouse, archmage quarters, prison and courthouse. Right next to the keep also stands the messenger's tower, from which all kinds of birds travel to deliver letters to people outside the city. The south and south west part of the city is filled to the rim with homes. Separated into two areas: One for the people with a lot of money to spend and one for those who do not have that luxury. Several inns and home owned shops can be found throughout these areas too, as well as a Kel'Dalar's hunter's lodge. Locations of Interest * Kel'Dalar's Hunter's Lodge * The Reading Corner * The Kal'Zhir Keep * Empress Thaalmar's 2nd home * Haran's Hideaway * Arcana Emporium * The Hog's Belly * The Warlord's Respite * The Bank * The Temple and Graveyard Groups of Interest * The Citywatch * The Order of the Obscure * Kel'Dalar's Hunters * The Archmages People of Interest * Empress Thaalmar * Judge Elwynn * Mokin Dragonrend * Rhokul * Lozan Ariztar * Paytar Burg * Tamar * Thianell * Ferwix * Elavantir Category:Locations Category:Cities